A Selfish King Who Steals a Rumor Weed and the End of Silliness trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First..." Bob: "Once upon a time there lived a King, like other kings, he had a really neat castle to live in, and a lovely little kingdom to rule, but unlike other kings this king spent most of his time in the bathtub." Trailer Announcer: "Is it King Arthur?" Louis: "What?" King George: "What?" Trailer Announcer: "Henry the 8th?" King George: "What? I don't know. Perhaps." Trailer Announcer: "No, it's King George; a cucumber king who decides that the most important person in the world is, well... himself!" Louis: "Are you the only one you think about?" King George: "What are you saying? That I shouldn't have whatever I want?" Louis: "Well..." Trailer Announcer: "Even though his country is at war, King George spends his time in the bathtub." King George: "It's time for a bath! I'm gonna go take a bath. Louis, draw a bath!" Trailer Announcer: "Why?" King George: "Because I love my duck!" Louis: "Sir, if I could have a minute" King George: "Love my duck!" Louis: "There are some things we must discuss!" King George: "I love my duck!" Louis: "See there's a war war and well, we're in it!" King George: "Love my duck!" Louis: "Though I don't mean to make a fuss..." King George: "Then don't." Trailer Announcer: "Yes, it's King George and the Ducky, another hilarious VeggieTales adventure from the artists at Big Idea. Filled with action..." King George: "Alright, follow me. And try to act inconspicuous." Trailer Announcer: "...excitement..." Cedric: "The Pie War has grown ferocious!" (Soldier screams) Trailer Announcer: "...and amazing audiovisual technology." Melvin: "It's a flannel graph, to illustrate." King George and Louis: "Oooooh, flannel graph!" Trailer Announcer: "You'll laugh along with Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the whole VeggieTales gang as they learn that being selfish hurts the people around us." Melvin: "For whether you're a king or just a kid, God wants us all to think of others first." Trailer Announcer: "Don't miss the fun in King George and the Ducky. Then, any rumors caught your ear lately?" Mr. Nezzer: "What?" Bandit: "Huh?" Percy Pea: "What?" Trailer Announcer: "Well, there's a big one spreading all over Bumblyburg just like a weed!" Larry: "Hey, you're a weed!" Mr. Nezzer: "A weed!" Mayor Blueberry (Madame Blueberry): "Terrible weeds popping up all over Bumblyburg!" Laura: "You're a talking weed." Rumor Weed: "I'm a talking weed, you're a talking carrot, your point was?" Trailer Announcer: "There's only one man who can call for a job like this - America's favorite plunger-headed hero: Larry-Boy!" Larry-Boy: "Okay. I can do this. I am, after all, a superhero!" Trailer Announcer: "But can even Larry-Boy stop a Rumor Weed?" Larry-Boy: "Hasta la vista, weedie! Wrong button." Trailer Announcer: "Yes, Larry-Boy is back in the biggest VeggieTales adventure, with a great lesson in the power of words!" Dad Asparagus: "God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He wants us to spread nice words!" Trailer Announcer: "Don't miss LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. And finally, watch as Larry has a meltdown about "The Song of the Cebu" incident, but Jimmy wants to cheer Larry up by singing along. Is this... The End of Silliness?" Archibald: "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget The Song of the Cebu Incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota, and even someone in Moose Lake." Trailer Announcer: "Laugh while you learn about being selfish and the power of words, and enjoy one of the funniest song extravaganzas with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! Plus, when it comes to two brand new songs; there's no stopping fun!" Larry: "Barbara Manatee!" CHOIR: "manatee, manatee" Larry: "You are the one for me!" CHOIR: "one for me, one for me" Larry: "Sent from up above!" CHOIR: "up above, up above" Larry: "You are the one I love!" CHOIR: "Barbara, Oh Barbara" Archibald: "One day while he was waiting for the trolley, he had a hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Archibald: "He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "A Selfish King Who Steals a Rumor Weed and the End of Silliness." Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Josephian Fanon Works